Dimension Wiki
Welcome to Dimension Wiki Hello, and welcome to Dimension wiki. A wikia based on the movie series; Dimension: Legend Of Tassadar by Vajra Productions coming Spring "2016. Be aware of spoilers. This is a wiki anyone can read and create/edit but only administrators can aprove them. Have Fun And Enjoy Reading. Prologue Hi, I'm Elizabeth! I have a tough life, a tough future that awaits me and new challenges. Right now I live with my big brothers, Simon, Jaden and our friend Felicia stands close to us, so she counts as a family member. Simon is a smart guy, he reads a lot, likes puzzles. He is the owner of the company Cosmo Corporation that create new weapons, etc. Thus, he is an inventor. Now that I think about it, I think he's now sitting with his puzzle that has not been resolved at 8 years. He says it is not a common puzzle, and that the prophecy says it is said that it comes from another world but who cares really? Yes, exactly, none. My youngest brother Jaden is a taciturn, and a cold-hearted person. Nah, I'm just joking. He is a person who you can trust and love sports and karate. Felicia is a nice girl who can be trusted, and one who never fails, she can keep secrets. She has known Simon since she was 3 and then started to know me. I think she likes him. I do not like to study, and is a variable girl, I love dancing! My life was normal and peak until I found out that I was the chosen one, the savior. We all family members have similarities: for example that we are all practicing martial arts, and we are all interested in home economics. I like to cook, Jaden like setting the table, Felcia like to create recipes and, well, Simon likes to eat food. We fled from our father when Simon was 11, Jaden 9 and I 8. We lived before in the kingdom of the Astral and had a wonderful mother, but our father was different. When our mother died, life was hell, so we fled. Father let us flee but Simon thinks he will return. From that day Simon said that he would learn everything he knows about martial arts. If the father came back to get us, we would be ready, but now I'll take the story to you when we discovered the key to a new world. The key to Azhera... In the world of the Terran , there are as many stories as there are these incredible creatures. Some remain secret for everyone else , others have become legends, and there were those who were born of our dreams. Like the Terran themselves , these have survived long . And with each passing day , countless adventures will arrive, from the top of the world and from the bottom of the sea. Terran battles often to win with combining the strength, courage , wisdom and trust. Terrans and people share the galaxy in friendship, peace and harmony. But not all intentions are pure . There were those who called for the most fearsome ones, whose intentions were out of control , domination and power . One of these was the evil Lucifer ... Legend says that at the end of all days, wisdom shall be lost and justice shall fall upon the human world. Courage will turn to anger and all hope will be devoured by despair. Death, will finally spread its wings over all and fate will be shattered forever. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.